Never leave me
by daddyslilstar
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic that i've submitted so please be gentle! its very similar to the actual game apart from there are original characters and different names etc. even the plot is SIMILAR ie not the same but the more you read, the more original
1. A meeting

**Title: **Never Leave me

**Summary:** Ok, this is my first fanfic that i've submitted so please be gentle! its very similar to the actual game apart from there are original characters and different names etc. even the plot is SIMILAR ie not the same but the more you read, the more original it gets!

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter 1**

Seiko was a thief. A member of the notorious Anakey X. The leader of Anakey had the name of Kibuto, a middle aged man who had raised all the members of Anakey X since they were children. The parents of the current existing members were either dead or left their children on the sidewalk walking away without an ounce of concern; but that's all past history now.

Seiko was one of the five members, each of them stealing something to help the others to survive. Anakey X lived in the city of Onatina, a city filled with middle class to rich people but very few thieves as most of the time, they got caught. They often travelled to other neighbouring cities and towns such as Dorma and Belatrine but these cities were not as financially successful. Onatina was also home of the royal family. This family was in charge of the whole continent, the Wind continent, and so were very highly looks upon even by Seiko and Anakey X, until that fateful day…

Seiko thought that it was a day like any other; he has just stolen some bread from a nearby bakery when he heard a yell. He looked towards the direction from where it was coming from and there he saw a girl being chased by the barman who worked at the local tavern. Now, seeing as it was a girl Seiko decided to go and help her out. Giving the bread to a nearby member of Anakey X, Takeo, he ran to catch up with the girl. He ran along side her for sometime deciding how to get out of this one. When they ran around a sharp corner, he saw this as an opportunity to escape and took her arm and pulled her into a nearby crowd. Obviously, when they disappeared the barman wasn't too thrilled, "Where has she gone? The little fruit thief! You can't hide forever!" and then he continued his search.

Seiko took the girl to an abandoned building. When he though they were safe, he confronted her, "What's going on? Why are you being chased? And who exactly are you?"

"Please! Please! One question at a time! What is going one and why I am being chased, I do not know. I think someone may have framed me and made it look like I had stolen a piece of fruit…"

"Stealing eh? Looks like you should leave the stealing to us pros!"

"You…You're a thief?"

"Yep, a member of the great Anakey X. Hang on; you still haven't answered my last question!"

"Who am I? You want to know who I am…? Well, I…I…I am deeply sorry, I cannot tell you."

"What! And why not?"

But the girl couldn't answer for there were shouts just on the outside of the building, and then they heard the people coming into the building, still shouting. They were looking for the Princess Ayame.

The girl backed off when she heard them shout the princess's name. Seiko looked at her and then realised what was going on. Why else would a girl be wondering the streets with a hooded cape covering most of her face? Just then a though sprang to his mind.

"Oh, looks like Princess Ayame has gone missing. I wonder where she ran to. Do you think they'll offer a reward for anyone who will hand her in?" Seiko asked the girl who he figured was Princess Ayame.

"I…no, please don't! I know you have figured out who I am," she replied as she took off her hood, Seiko was taken back with the amount of beauty displayed before him and she continued, "and I beg of you, do not give me away, my parent must not know that I have been outside the palace gates. But I do not know how I will go about it, my parents already realised that my presence at the palace has been withdrawn and I need to get back to the palace…" but she was cut off short when Seiko put his hand over her mouth and signalled her to be quiet.

He whispered to her, "Okay, I'll help you out but first we need to concentrate on getting out of here unnoticed so I need you to follow me as quickly and quietly as you can, got it?" The princess nodded and he took his hand from her mouth, grabbed her hand and sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could.

After a short time of running and sprinting down what seemed every corner of the building, they finally made it outside, but Seiko didn't stop there, he ran around a couple of corners into a nearby alleyway dragging the princess behind him. Here, they stopped and took a brief rest.

"Whoever you are, I thank you," said the princess, "and may I thank you in advance for helping me return to the castle."

"Yeah, whatever, and the name's Seiko,"

"Thank you, Seiko," he looked at her and again saw the beauty that he did before. He replied, "Then I guess your welcome, your Highness."

She blushed and looked down, "Don't call me that, please call me Ayame. I don't like people referring to me as 'princess' or 'your Highness'."

Seiko looked at her in disbelief, "Why?"

"I just don't like to feel above or look down at other people, it makes me feel guilty. I would prefer to live outside the palace, with people who are…who are…"

"Poor? Listen…Ayame; the streets aren't as glorious as they make out to be…"

"Neither is living in the palace, the same old routine everyday…"

"Wishing that you lived somewhere, anywhere else…"

"Until the point that you just want to run away…"

And never come back." They finished together. They smiled and Seiko continued, "So, any ideas on how you want to return to the palace?"

"Just one, if I could somehow make believe I want to return, but for some reason, I can't…"

"What, like you were kidnapped or something?" Ayame stopped and looked at Seiko.

"What? Why are you…? Oh no, no way…"

"Please Seiko, it won't be for very long and is I am kidnapped, there will be a reward won't there?"

"I don't know, Ayame, it's not in my power to say whether we can or not."

"We?"

"Yeah, Anakey X is a team and we do things together,"

"And who's power is it to say whether you can 'kidnap' me or not?"

"Our boss, Kibuto, but…"

"Right then, take me to him."

"Ayame, I don't think…"

"Please Seiko; you said you would help…"

"Fine! Alright, I see your point! Yeah, you know, Kibuto will just have my head for this, nothing much to worry about at all…"

"You have my gratitude, Seiko."

Seiko smiled, "Okay, you'll need to put your hood back on before we get going."

So Ayame did so and Seiko led her out of the alleyway.


	2. An escape

**Title: **Never Leave me

**Summary:** Ok, this is my first fanfic that i've submitted so please be gentle! its very similar to the actual game apart from there are original characters and different names etc. even the plot is SIMILAR ie not the same but the more you read, the more original it gets!

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter 2**

"So let me get this straight. You're asking me to pretend to kidnap the princess who by chance wants to be 'kidnapped' and then take her in when a reward is offered saying that we found her?" the leader of Anakey X said.

"Yeah…well…I…"

"And to top it all off, if we get caught, we'll be hanged! Stealing is bad enough, Seiko. We don't need a catastrophe to happen to add to it."

"Don't be so hard on him, Kibuto," a voice said.

Seiko and Kibuto looked to see where it was coming from, it was Takeo.

"This doesn't concern you, Takeo,"

"I think you'll find it does. All for one, one for…remember?"

Kibuto paused for a while and paced up and down the room. Eventually he stopped and looked at Seiko.

"Fine, right I give in. You lot had better know what you're in for though!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Seiko, "We know!"

"So, where is she?" Takeo asked.

"Somewhere where no one would find her," and with that, Seiko left. Leaving behind a very confused Takeo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ayame? Hey! Ayame!"

"Seiko?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"Up here. Right where you left me!"

Seiko looked up. He was in River forest, a quiet place with very few animals. He looked up and saw Ayame looking down a him from a tall treehouse, he started to climb his way up…

…When he reached the top, he stopped. Before in the abandoned building he couldn't see Ayame clearly because of the dim light, but now…but now…she was the most radiant person he had ever seen. Her face resembled beauty like no other. Ayame was a bit taken aback by Seiko's sudden stop, so decided to get a conversation going.

"So…err…what did Kibuto say…? Seiko?"

Seiko was still taken aback and so hadn't realised that Ayame had been talking to him.

"Sorry Princess, I mean Ayame…did you say something?"

Ayame smiled, " I was wondering whether this Kibuto had said if you're going to go through with the, err…'kidnapping',"

"Oh yeah, that, he said it was fine. So it looks like you'll have to put up with me a bit longer than you had hoped,"

"You have my gratitude, Seiko,"

"Could you stop doing that! You're really confusing me!"

"Doing what, Seiko?"

"It's the way you talk! One second you're talking normally and the next you've got this weird kind on royal tone! Couldn't you just talk in one voice?"

Ayame looked down, "Sorry…"

"Look…I, I'm sorry, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that complicated stuff really confuses me! Heck, even simple stuff confuses me! Listen, I'm really sorry, Ayame…"

"It's okay, Seiko. Besides, you're right,"

"…I am?"

"Yeah, it's time that I decided who I am. For years I've been combining my duties as a princess with being a normal teenaged girl. I ought, sorry, should decide who I am," She looked up at him into his eyes. They were hazel, the kind that make you feel warm and at home; she smiled, "Thanks, Seiko,"

He smiled back, "Sure thing. Anytime…"

"SEIKO!"

Seiko looked down over the ledge and saw Takeo.

"What's up?"

"Onatinan Soldiers! They're coming!"

"Right! You know the drill!" he paused, "Hey, Takeo! How did you find find us?"

With that, Takeo tapped his nose with his index finger and ran off.

"Drill?" Ayame asked, "Seiko, what drill?"

"Um, it's nothing. Just a routine we practise in card we need to escape quickly without being seen."

"Oh right, so…"

"So…I need you to stand here," he led her to the middle of the treehouse, next to the tree's trunk, "and don't move or do anything until I say so, okay?"

Ayame then smiled and nodded and Seiko ran back out onto the balcony. Two minutes later he ran back and said, "Right, we need to get going, in a couple of minutes, they'll be searching this treehouse for you," then he started searching the tree trunk.

"Then why didn't we escape before? When we first knew that they were coming? Err…Seiko? What are you doing?"

"Hang on a sec…here we go!"

Just as he said that, the tree trunk opened up and revealed a doorway, but there was one think that shocked Ayame. The 'path' was actually the hollow tree trunk going straight down and there was a piece of rope hanging in the same way.

Seiko saw the look of horror on Ayame's face and laughed, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks, trust me." Seiko then went to the 'doorway', looked down into the darkness and then looked at Ayame, "You're not willing to go through this, are you?"

Ayame slowly shook her head.

"It's okay," Seiko turned his back towards her, turned his head towards her and said, "hop on,"

"Seiko…I wouldn't feel right…"

"Come on! It's nothing! It's not like we have much choice!"

Ayame hesitated then climbed onto Seiko's back.

"Right," Seiko said as he reached into his pocket and put on some special type of gloves, "Just don't scream otherwise we'll get caught,"

Ayame nodded and bit her lip. Seiko then reached for the rope and put all his weight on it making him and Ayame hang on the rope. Seiko then felt Ayame tense as he carefully turned around and closed the 'door' making the hollow tree trunk pitch black. "Okay," Seiko said as he looked down, "You ready?"

Ayame nodded and buried her head in his neck. Seiko blushed, 'thank God it's dark in here,' he thought.

Then he let go of his grip and slip down the rope. He could feel Ayame tense even more as her grip around Seiko tightened…

…'Come on,' though Seiko, 'how long does this stupid trunk go?'

Just then, Seiko saw light, he saw then end. He slowly tightened the grip on the rope and they started to slow down. Seiko could feel the burning pain in his hands but he grinned and beared it. Eventually they stopped, their feet about five inches from the ground.

"Ayame?" Seiko whispered.

"Mmm?"

"You can open your eyes now."

Ayame did so, realised where she was and jumped off Seiko. Seiko jumped off as well and rubbed his hands.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Come on, we need to get going,"

So Seiko grabbed Ayame's hand and ran out of the treetrunk.


End file.
